A Flicker of Hope
by Glitterfrost
Summary: The day the trio leave for the Dursley's and Godric's Hollow on the horcrux hunt, Harry and Ginny share a moment. PostHBP, oneshot. Review, I beg of you!


_A/N: The inspiration is never ending! I don't know where I come up with this stuff. It just keeps coming…Thanks to:_

_SimplePlanLover13, dancerrdw, rywhelan, MissBeaver, Kararara, Adell, Preety Princess, Kwala, Rachyluvsgrint112 for reviewing on A Warm Summer's Night._

_Disclaimer: T'siay otnay inemay. Fiay tiay ereway, I ouldn'tway ebay ritingway histay taay llaay (Pig Latin, peoples!). _

_What can I say? On with the show!;)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come. The one they'd been waiting for and dreading. They were leaving today.

And they didn't know if they'd return.

Hermione hadn't told her parents everything. She knew they would never let her go if she had, even though she was a legal age. She simply told them she would be going with Harry on a mission. They had protested, though. They didn't want her in danger. They wanted her to finish school. Hermione lied to them. "It isn't dangerous." She insisted. "But it is necessary. I'll finish school after, Mum. Don't worry." As to if she would or not, she wasn't yet sure.

Ron had a tougher time. "Mum, I swear, I'll be okay. This is important. School can wait. Harry needs me to do this. _I_ need to do this. I'll be all right."

"But what about You-Know-Who?" She'd ask. "This is dangerous, Ron, don't tell me it isn't!"

"Mum, I'm going whether or not you say I can." Ron was forceful. "So please make it easier by saying yes!" In the end, it was Arthur that said Ron could.

Harry and Ginny hadn't acknowledged each other since Dumbledore's funeral. It was just too painful. Every time Ginny saw him, she felt torn apart. She knew why he was doing this, but it didn't stop the ache that came with it. She longed to talk, or just to be near him, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stand it. It was difficult, sure, but she had to. She hated it.

So today was the day.

Mrs. Weasley cried nearly the entire day. The whole family was mournful, in a way. Somehow, they knew what was coming.

"Stay safe…"

"…and don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"I will. Don't worry, Mum, I'll write everyday!"

"Be careful."

"I'll miss you."

But one Weasley was not there to say goodbye. Ginny knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be too difficult, too hard. She knew she had brought it upon herself, but she didn't know of any other way of dealing with it. It hurt more than anything else she'd ever experienced so far. She sat down on the tire swing in the Burrow's backyard.

Ginny was altogether startled when she heard footsteps behind her. She wasn't expecting anyone to be back there. She swung around and her expression softened when she saw him. She said only one word.

"Harry."

Just that one word woke him up; it sparked something inside him. And suddenly, he couldn't help himself. She stood up and he ran to her, nearly tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to reach her. He flung his arms around her waist as she clung to his neck. He broke down.

"My God, Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I just couldn't do it, it was dangerous for you…I couldn't make myself put you in that sort of danger, I just couldn't…"

"Harry, I don't care about being in danger, I just…oh, Harry…"

She was sobbing, too, and as they pulled apart. Harry held on to her hands tightly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Ginny. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you too, Harry."

He kissed her, and held her tightly. Ginny had never felt so free and alive then at that moment. It felt so good, so right. He slowly released her.

"I love you, okay? Don't forget that. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Harry. I love you. Stay safe."

"I will. I won't leave you. I'll always be here. This is my home. I promise you, I will come back. I'm not going anywhere."

He was leaving, though. He was going away. But not in sprit. He would always be there. His words reassured Ginny. He'd come home. And Harry always stayed true to his word.

"Goodbye, Ginny." She held a hand up to stop him.

"No, Harry. Not goodbye. Never goodbye. Goodbye is for leaving, and you're not leaving here. You're coming back; I can feel it. Goodbye is forever. A goodbye means that you're never coming back. No, Harry. No goodbyes."

He nodded, and kissed her one last time. He let go of her, almost unwillingly, and joined Ron and Hermione to Apparate to Godric's Hollow. He waved to her just before he left. She lifted her arm in the air, and put it back down again in a wave. And just like that, they were gone.

'But he's not gone.' Ginny thought in spite of herself. 'He'll never be gone. He's in my heart. Harry never lies, so he'll always be here. I love you, Harry. I love you.'

The youngest Weasley turned away from the spot where Harry had disappeared. But she had a lighter heart, and with it, a flicker of hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: As I've said before, I have no idea where I come up with this stuff. But the last line's my favorite. Remember to review!_


End file.
